User blog:Digiangel234/Sauvagess/Strategy
Skill usage * Winterborn is highly effective against wave clearing but needs to farm a lot of gold in order to be successful against other champions. Bullet Rain can and should be used all game to farm weak groups of minions. Bullet Rain will instantly destroy even large groups of minions, but it is usually better to save your ultimate for teamfights unless a tower or inhibitor is in severe danger from minion waves. * Bullet Rain slows enemy units, including champions. Use it to prevent low-health enemy champions from escaping and get your teammates an extra kill, or fire it behind you while running (with caution) to slow enemy pursuers. * Bullet Rain has a noticeable cast time when activated, so be cautious using it when running away from an opponent. You can compensate for the loss of movement by using . * Bullet Rain provides sight when it is activated, so use it on brush or gank spots to avoid being ganked. * Scatter Bomb has a long cast time, so a stun or a silence can interrupt it. Be sure that enemy champions with Crowd Control have exhausted their resources before casting Scatter Bomb so that it can not be interrupted. * Due to low defenses, it is highly recommended to opt for more defensive summoner spells, such as , , or . is very desirable. These summoner spells can also assist in chases. * Using Empowered Shot on a retreating enemy may help them escape. Be sure to position Winterborn where the knock back effect will let your team or yourself engage on the enemy. ** can help with positioning yourself for a successful Empowered Shot. ** Empowered Shot could also be used to push the target towards allies. * Using an Empowered Shot to move a disruptive caster such as or away can give you a strong advantage in team fights or ganks. * Empowered Shot will also interrupt channeled abilities such as , , or . * Empowered Shot can be used to single out a single enemy between groups tightly packed together. Use this to help displace enemies during fights. It will not, however knock them through walls. * Winterborn is best placed in the back of a group or flanking enemies from the side. * Using Empowered Shot On any character trying to get near you, allows you to kite easier and give you time to position, giving you sometimes an easy kill on a melee DPS champion. ** If timed correctly, Empowered Shot can be used to counter a champion that is dashing to Winterborn. * Using Crescent in conjunction with Empowered Shot will give you a better chance of knocking back close enemies in the direction you want as the further distance will allow for a smaller angle to aim. * If an enemy moves out of range during a melee basic attack or Nether while Winterborn is in the middle of an attack animation, the target will still take normal damage, but the bleed will not be applied. The attack is considered ranged. Build usage * Be prepared to farm heavily with Winterborn. Winterborn can be one of the most damaging attack damage champions in the game, but also one of the most squishy and expensive to build. Also benefitting greatly from attack speed, but this is usually built after damage. * Building will greatly increase Winterborn's DPS significantly since Bullet Rain deals physical damage multiple times with a single cast. * Building Winterborn as an ability power caster makes Winterborn a low-end fighter with low farming potential. This build is often rather hit-or-miss, as enemies can usually escape the main source of Winter's damage ( Scatter Bomb) despite the potential to kill swarming enemies in a single cast. Attack damage builds are easily considered to be optimal. * Despite being considered melee within 125 attack range due to Winter's passive Impale, and does NOT work with Winterborn's basic attacks. Similarly, passive will not work against enemies within melee range. * Winterborn's low base movement makes it difficult for Winterborn to chase enemies or to escape. This is especially prominent at low levels. Getting quickly is highly beneficial. Be sure to watch the enemy builds and pick the proper boot upgrade. ** will help to make up for Winter's lack of escapes. ** greatly increase Winter's ability to move between lanes and are effective when playing a zone defense. ** will help Winterborn get out of trouble when focused with CC. * can improve your survivability by buffing health and speed while increasing attack damage, attack speed and ability power, making it a good option for hybrid play. and are also both very useful for Winterborn on their own, and can be sidetracked to , , or if needed. **Keep in note that Winterborn's kit is designed to use basic attacks as the main source of damage and lacks any abilities that would allow Winterborn to spam passive proc. * Consider building if you are dealing with tanks building a lot of high health items or benefits from building high health items like and . ** active effect adds additional self-peeling power with Crescent and Empowered Shot. * Having a way to slow the enemy or speed yourself up is mandatory on Winterborn. ** A is good for this, since it gives you health which is a must as Winterborn is highly vulnerable when stunned, suppressed, blinded, or otherwise prevented from auto attacking or using skills to react. ** works very well on Winterborn due to lacking movement abilities. can slow any enemies that get too close, allowing Winterborn to move out of their range easier. Recommended builds Countering * Unlike most carries, Winterborn has a very powerful early game due to the high base damage on Winter's abilities. * Winterborn does not have a "steroid" ability. Supports that can zone Winterborn, such as and are an effective counter. * Winterborn is an unusually strong ADC early on and severely shuts down weak starters like , however in comparison to most of the other ADC, Winter becomes weak by the late game * Winterborn has a lot of burst damage from Winter's abilities early on - buying early defenses along with having a way to stay out of range/withstand peel can hinder Winterborn from zoning or killing you at the early game. A target surviving those abilities being cast on them and staying withing range leaves Winterborn vulnerable to counter-attacks if they have the health or sustain to stick to Winterborn. * Winterborn has no long-range poke abilities - having a champion that can do this can damage Winterborn freely. * Winterborn mainly deals damage from auto-attacks. and are good options to counter build against Winterborn, since it will greatly reduce incoming damage per second output. A will counter damage, but generally is a less better option since it helps to defend only yourself. * Be careful with Crescent and Empowered Shot combo. Both of these spells can completely distance you if combined together, while Bullet Rain will slow you afterwards. * Winterborn is a rather squishy champion with no escaping abilities; pressuring Winterborn in lane will minimize utility. * Quickly move away from Bullet Rain and Scatter Bomb initial range to avoid taking damage. ** However, saving a single form of hard CC to interrupt Scatter Bomb can easily cause the entire skill to fizzle, wasting the skill's long cooldown. * Winterborn's entire kit is focused on peeling and keeping a moderate distance from foes so being able to stick to Winterborn will naturally lower its effectiveness as all of Winter's skills lower mobility up to the point of making Winterborn stationary. Lategame when teamfights become dominant and builds become complete with utility, where the fights become more stationary and targets become harder to avoid also lower effectiveness. * Mages with skill shot burst damage/mobility such as or can easily dispatch Winterborn due to low mobility and Empowered Shot are primarily anti-target oriented. Targeted abilities that apply targeted hard crowd control's such as and prevents Winterborn from retaliating with abilities and lifesteal resulting in an easy kill. ** is especially effective because her shuts down Winterborn's peel due to the extended leash range and the high mobility from . Category:Custom champions